


of kissing and flannel pajamas

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Kissing, M/M, i dont know what happened I just needed to write something, idk if this counts as getting together, technically pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: He’s wearing a dorky red flannel pajamas that has black kitten patterns on it, and it never ceases to amuse Daichi that that is Kuroo’s choice of sleeping clothes. One would think that Kuroo’s the tank top and jogging pants that rides low on his hips kind of guy, but no. He’s a flannel pajamas with cute kitten patterns one.





	of kissing and flannel pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to God don't know what happened or what I even wrote. Lame title too. 
> 
> But I hope you'll still enjoy!

When Daichi was woken up by the urge to visit the bathroom, he was expecting to navigate his way there in the dark. He wasn’t expecting the lights in the common room to be open at this hour of the night and be almost blinded by it when he opened the bedroom door. He groans deeply as he squints his eyes and turns his head away from where the light is glaring directly at him.

“Sawamura,” His roommate says softly.

Daichi turns his head to the direction from where the voice came from, and sees Kuroo slumped down on the floor, crouched over the various papers messily scattered on the table.

“Kuroo?” Daichi says, then yawns. He looks at the wall clock and finds that it’s half past 12. He scratches his stomach absentmindedly as he closes the door of their shared bedroom and walks to where Kuroo is. “Why are you still awake?”

Kuroo heaves a deep and tired sigh. “We have an exam, first period. I forgot all about it, and hence I am cramming now.” He gestured to the sea of notes in front of him, before he runs both his hand on his hair, effectively pushing it away from his evidently tired face. “What woke you up?” He asks, looking up at Daichi.

Daichi only blinks and it took him a few seconds to answer, distracted by the full view of Kuroo’s face. His brain isn’t quite awake enough to fully process things, but the thought of Kuroo looking handsome like that is clear.

“Uh, bathroom…” he thumbs to the direction. “Uhh… I’ll just go.”

When Daichi comes out of the bathroom, he’s considerably more awake. He already sees Kuroo from the hallway, and he can’t help but feel a bit sorry for him at his current predicament. He’s had his fair share of cramming for exams, but it’s never for a very early morning class, so he’s kind of worried about how stressed Kuroo is right at that moment. He walks slowly, watching him and wonders what he can do to help, when Kuroo cards a hand through his hair again, effectively making more of a mess out of it and Daichi stops, just a few steps away from their shared bedroom door.  

It brings back the wayward thought earlier back in the forefront of his mind. About how handsome Kuroo looks when his hair is pushed back. Well, Kuroo’s already handsome, by standards, albeit on the sharper and bonier side of the spectrum. His hooded eyes adds to the mysterious persona he’s trying to project. His height adds more to his appeal. And most of the time, it works, especially to those who don’t know him.

Daichi had been fooled by that before, when they first met as roommates, when he arrived from Miyagi. He thought that Kuroo would be somehow a difficult person to get along with, but it turned out not to be the case. He self-handedly destroyed his image in front of Daichi. And since then, his attempts at being cool again in front of Daichi had failed.

Daichi soon learns that surprisingly, having a completely different personality from the persona he’s trying to project works for Kuroo. And Daichi rather likes it, more so, than what can be considered platonic. He’d stopped denying the fact that he’s attracted to Kuroo well into the first semester of their third year. And he usually can keep his attraction at bay most of the time, mostly held back by the pathetic attempts at flirting Kuroo seems to be doing (despite him flirting back as well). But it’s kind of challenging to do, when Kuroo is looking like he is right now.

He’s wearing a dorky red flannel pajamas that has black kitten patterns on it, and it never ceases to amuse Daichi that that is Kuroo’s choice of sleeping clothes. One would think that Kuroo’s the tank top and jogging pants that rides low on his hips kind of guy, but no. He’s a flannel pajamas with cute kitten patterns one.

His hair is messier, what with the constant, stress running his hands had been doing on it. His eyebrows are knit closely in concentration, as his eyes move across his notes, trying to absorb as much as he could. It’s telling of his focus that he didn’t even notice that Daichi is just a few steps away in front of him. As creepy as it sounds, Daichi thinks that he can just watch Kuroo like this. It’s not often that he sees Kuroo this serious, given that he’s more generous with his laugh and smirk, so he thinks he ought to take what he can get.

He feels a bit guilty for taking some sort of pleasure in Kuroo’s distress, and mentally apologizes to him, when Kuroo huffs and juts his lower lip in a pout. Suddenly, Daichi can’t take his eyes away from Kuroo’s lips, and he’s gripped by the sudden strong urge to kiss Kuroo.

As if finally sensing his stare, Kuroo looks up and smiles at him. “Have a nice night, Sawamura. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Instead of replying, or saying anything remotely helpful or encouraging, Daichi turns away from the door and walks up to Kuroo until he’s looming over him.

“Sawamura?”

Daichi kneels down in front of him and Kuroo follows the movement with tired eyes. Daichi’s fingertips touched his cheeks, and Kuroo flinches in surprise, until he’s fully cupping his face with his hands. Kuroo’s about to say something, but didn’t get to, as Daichi’s lips landed on his.

Daichi feels Kuroo still for a moment, before he hears him moan and Daichi pulls him closer, or maybe he pushes himself closer to Kuroo, he’s not sure. Just that Kuroo’s eyelashes tickled his cheeks as Kuroo closed his eyes, and that he’s grabbing the front of Daichi’s threadbare shirt with one hand, while the other snakes around his waist.

Daichi rubs the pad of this thumb on Kuroo’s cheek gently, before he slides it to the back of Kuroo’s head, and runs it through his soft hair. He moves his lips slowly over Kuroo’s relishing the feel of it, then opens it a little and maneuvers Kuroo’s lower lips between his and sucks gently on it. Kuroo returns the favor to Daichi’s upper lip, and it’s Daichi who moans this time.

They keep at it, pushing and pulling and kissing, until the need to breathe is already too insistent to be ignored. Their lips parted, but not too far, as Daichi rest his forehead against Kuroo and feels his warm puff of breath on his still tingling lips. They stayed like that for a few moments, until he lifts his head and opens his eyes, to find that Kuroo’s boring his intense, noticeably alive eyes at him.

“What was that all about, Sawamura? Not that I’m complaining,” he says amazed, rubbing his hand in front of Daichi’s chest and stops directly over his heart to feel its rapid beating.

Daichi shrugs. “I wanted to wish you good luck.”

Kuroo huffs a soft laugh that got Daichi smiling. “Why, thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

“Does this mean that we’re…?”

Daichi bites his lip and doesn’t miss the way Kuroo’s eyes flickered at it. “Maybe. Pass your test, and we’ll talk tomorrow.” He takes his hands off Kuroo and he groans at the loss of warmth. He lightly brushes it across his cheek as he stands up and walks to their bedroom.

“That’s so unfair. How am I supposed to pass it, when you made me forget everything I learned?”

“Oh?” Daichi raises an eyebrow challengingly. “And I thought I did a good job of motivating you. I guess I shouldn’t do that again.”

“Alright, you know what? I’m going to ace this goddamn test, and you better be my boyfriend starting tomorrow.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: _“You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” AU._ Hope i did it justice.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
